nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Loud
Lori Marie Loud is one of the main characters of The Loud House. She is the oldest of Lincoln's ten sisters, at 17 years old, and as such, acts very bossy and condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite her quick temper, though, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters. Lori uses the word "literally" in her sentences, though she never uses it properly. When not asserting her authority over them, Lori frequently spends her time flirting with her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, through texting on her smartphone. She likes to keep her shoes under her bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Episodes focusing on Lori * "Get the Message" * "No Guts, No Glori" * "The Waiting Game" * "A Fair to Remember" * "Garage Banned" * "Change of Heart" * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Missed Connection" * "The Loudest Thanksgiving" * "Driving Ambition" Gallery The Loud House Undie Pressure 35 Lori.png Lori as Lincoln.png|Lori disguised as Lincoln. Lincoln and Lori playing video games.jpg Lincoln_and_Lori_loves_video_gaming.png Lobby almost kiss.png|Lori and Bobby about to kiss. Lori_Loud_cuddles_Lily_Loud.png|Lori cuddling Lily. Lori-about-web.jpg Lori hugging Lincoln.png Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Sale 11.jpg Pan across the table 1.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Loud siblings practicing.png Lobby reunion selfie.png Lori in Bobby's arms.png Bobby tapping Clyde's shoulder.png Lori says no phone calls.png The High Card.png|Lori as the High Card Lori tied up.png Lori and Lincoln meet the Casagrandes.png Lori and Clyde biking.JPG S3E05A_Lori_screams_in_excitement.png Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg S1E01B Lori appears.png loudhouse-property-page-mobile-header-480x270.png S2E23B Linc talking to Lori.png 006.PNG Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lori Loud Charles Cliff Geo and Walt.png Lori jumping.png Lori and Bobby kissing.png Lori Loud - Arm on Hip.png Loud Christmas.jpg Lori and Bobby's wedding.png|Lori fantasizes about her marrying Bobby... Lori and Bobby's future.jpg|...and having 11 kids with him. Lori and her gang outnumbering Leni and hers.png Lisa and her gang outnumbering Lori and hers.png Lori2Leni.png Bobby and Lori Valetine's Day 2019.jpg Lori and Bobby hugging each other.jpeg|Lori and Bobby hugging Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Whateverrr!.png Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg selfie_day_by_darrenrosario_dcf54fm.png sweaters_by_darrenrosario_dcutnp3.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg References External links * * id:Lori Loud Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Brats Category:Girly Girls